Born This Way Foundation
The Born This Way Foundation is an non-profit organization founded in 2011 by Lady Gaga and her mother, Cynthia Germanotta focusing on youth empowerment and issues like self-confidence, well-being, anti-bullying, mentoring and career development. The foundation will work with a number of partners, including the John D. & Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation, the California Endowment and the Berkman Center for Internet & Society at Harvard University. History Gaga announced the foundation on November 2. :"My mother and I have initiated a passion project. We call it the Born This Way Foundation." :"Together we hope to establish a standard of Bravery and Kindness, as well as a community worldwide that protects and nurtures others in the face of bullying and abandonment." On February 14th, it was announced that the foundation would officially launch on February 29, 2012at Harvard University. Along with Gaga and her mother, Oprah Winfrey and Deepak Chopra are scheduled to make an appearance. The official website posted a banner leading up to the launch with a countdown clock on the bottom. THIS WAY, TOWARDS BRAVERY WHERE YOUTH ARE EMPOWERED. THIS WAY, TOWARDS ACCEPTANCE WHERE HUMANITY IS EMBRACED. THIS WAY, TOWARDS LOVE WHERE INDIVUALITY IS ENCOURAGED. JOIN US, THIS WAY. LAUNCHING FEBRUARY 29, 2012 Inaugural event The inaugural event was held in Harvard university on February 29, 2012. At the inauguration Lady Gaga, Cynthia Germanotta, media proprietor Oprah Winfrey, writer Deepak Chopra and United States Secretary of Health and Human Services Kathleen Sebelius delivered speeches. Lady Gaga also held a Q & A session with a panel that consisted of those who gave speeches and Alyssa Rodemeyer (brother of Jamey Rodemeyer). Activities 2012 Poster campaign Born This Way Foundation poster contest winner, Kayleigh F!. BTWF poster contest winner.jpg 2012 Schools project with Office Depot Office Depot is proud to announce a partnership with Born This Way Foundation, a non-profit organization founded by Lady Gaga and her mother, Cynthia Germanotta, that is dedicated to empowering youth and inspiring bravery. The partnership, kicking off during the back-to-school season, will provide students, parents, and teachers with insights and limited-edition products that support Born This Way Foundation’s mission of helping to encourage today’s youth to grow up feeling confident about their individuality. To help spread this message, Office Depot and Born This Way Foundation have created several special, limited-edition products for back-to-school this year. Custom products include empowerment gift cards (with a face value of $ 20), with one of six messages on the front: “Be Brave”, “Be Amazing”, “Be Yourself”, “Be Kind”, “Be Accepting” and “Be Involved”. Parents, students, and teachers can use the $20 gift card to purchase incredible back-to-school essentials at Office Depot, and afterwards can proudly clip their cards to their backpack or belt loop showing their support of the movement. In support of the efforts by Office Depot and the Born This Way Foundation, public service announcement videos were created by model and actor Patrick Schwarzenegger, and by pop singer Greyson Chance to be aired on Facebook, YouTube and other outlets. BTWF Schools project.jpg BTWF Schools project 001.jpg BTWF Schools project 002.jpg BTWF Schools project 003.jpg BTWF Schools project 004.jpg BTWF Schools project 005.jpg BTWF Schools project 006.jpg A Body Revolution 2013 The Body Revolution is the latest project created by the Born This Way Foundation which was founded by Gaga and her mother in 2012, focusing on youth empowerment and issues like self-confidence, well-being, anti-bullying, mentoring, and career development. Gaga posted pics of her and Tara in lingerie. In the captions of her photos, she stated " Anorexia and bulimia since I was 15." " But today I join the BODY REVOLUTION." " And BREED some M$therf*cking COMPASSION." Embrace your body, free yourself of your insecurities by posting your photographs on Little Monsters! I4ca87c3972952 700.png 9-25-12 Body Revolution 2013 001.jpg Lady Gaga 7358.jpg Lady Gaga 7357.jpg Lady Gaga 7356.jpg ''Born Brave Nation'' 2013 The Born to be Brave bus is a bus that follows The Born This Way Ball Tour during the U.S. dates to help prevent bullying situations, aid positive environments, give a place for youths to seek advice, as well as teaching youths how to help those around them. Japanese artist, Iggy Proof (Hiromi Yoshimura) did the illustrations for the Born Brave Bus, 'Castle' photobooth. Artist Da Morgue who also contributed illustrations for The Born This Way Ball Tour merch, also did on this project with two drawings. Italian artist Mononoke Monster (Maddalena Carrai) did the illustrations for Bravery Stories room. Helen Green also contributed the artwork decorating the exterior of the Born Brave Bus. Born Brave Bus 001.jpg Born Brave Bus 003.jpg Born Brave Bus 002.jpg Born Brave Bus 004.jpg Born Brave Bus 005.jpg Born Brave Bus 006.jpg Born Brave Bus 007.jpg Born Brave Bus 008.jpg Born Brave Bus 009.jpg Born Brave Bus 010.jpg 1-14-13 Visiting Born Brave Bus 003.jpg Born Brave Bus Artwork 001.png|By: Iggy Proof Born Brave Bus Artwork 014.jpg|Lady Gaga Born Brave Bus Artwork 002.png|Lacee Franks Born Brave Bus Artwork 003.jpeg|Richard Jackson Born Brave Bus Artwork 004.png Born Brave Bus Artwork 005.png Born Brave Bus Artwork 006.png|Barn hooker from Yoü and I by Inez and Vinoodh Born Brave Bus Artwork 007.png Born Brave Bus Artwork 008.jpg|By: Mononoke Monster Born Brave Bus Artwork 009.jpg Born Brave Bus Artwork 010.jpg Born Brave Bus Artwork 011.jpg Born Brave Bus Artwork 012.jpg Born Brave Bus Artwork 013.jpg|DJ White Shadow Born Brave Bus Artwork 015.png|By: Da Morgue Born Brave Bus Artwork 016.jpg Venus Ride with Soulcycle Beverly Hills 2014 Harper's Bazaar March cover shoot wardrobe auction : Main article: Harper's Bazaar Fundraiser with Prizeo By donating via Prizeo, fans enter a drawing to win a dinner with Gaga at Joanne Trattoria and tickets to her Roseland Ballroom show. Bold Missions with Doritos :Main article: South by Southwest (SXSW Music Festival) New Bus Design BBB 2014 001.jpg BBB 2014 002.jpg BBB 2014 003.jpg 2015 Luncheon at Endeavor Screening Room in Beverly Hills 1-16-15 Twitter 001.jpeg|(Jan 16, 2015) GagaCrowdRise.com: Donations benefit Reference *MTV News article Links *Official website *LittleMonsters.com *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr Category:Products and endorsement Category:Philanthropy